The ultimate objective of this effort is to develop a hydrocephalic shunt that incorporates a resettable-pressure valve mechanism and an intracranial pressure (ICP) sensor with remote read-out display. The purpose for this device is to provide neurosurgeons with a shunt that can be adjusted at any time so as to improve degree of control over the ICP, and thereby improve the quality of health care. In addition, the remote read-out feature enables the neurosurgeon (or health care worker) to monitor the patient's ICP on a regular and/or long-term basis. This feature may be developed independently for applications not requiring shunting of the cerebrospinal fluid, such as monitoring the ICP in a patient with a brain tumor. The design concept will be refined by the Principal Investigator in conjunction with the Director of R&D for Helix Medical under the Phase I effort. Helix will develop a bench-test and evaluation. A "form-fit" version is planned for Phase II, which will undergo animal tests. It is estimated that there would ba a market for over 100,000 of these devices per year.